Sins of the Xel Naga
by Lord Brocktree
Summary: Meh first Xel fic. Fentul is a Xel Naga, story behind Protoss, Zerg, and Terran
1. The first Sin

Disclaimer: Duh, I own nothing, save for the names.

  
  


We are the Xel Naga, the sole remaining base/city/place where the Xel Naga are. All because of our tampering, curse our us! We thought our selves invincible, so we thought we might as well help some undeveloped race, we were scouring the Galaxy in our fleet, unrivaled by anything, for there was no race to contend with. We stumbled upon a race not even able to speak, after years of tampering, the Protoss were born. They treated us like Gods! They served us like slaves, although that was not our purpose, we grew to like it. The Protoss were a very proud race, and proud races do not make good slaves, and they were smart, too smart. As they worked for us they learned of our knowledge, and we thought them ready. We bestowed upon them the power of Psychic Energy. At that time the Protoss had shields and Warships, given to them by us to Scout for other races that we could advance. When the Day of the First Great Sin came, it was normal, the Protoss came in to serve us, with battle armor on, the one called Adun spoke first.

"Xel Naga! We are tired of being your slaves! We wish freedom from the shackles of slavery!" said Adun

"Surely you do not mean that Protoss, as we created you. So you shall serve us! Stop this pointless rebellion at once, or I will forced to slay the entire Protoss race, our carriers are ready to destroy you. Though I do not wish it I will do it." I said.

"Ah, but I do mean it! Ad there you are wrong."

"About the rebellion, no I think I'm right, you know we are never wrong!" I said as I searched his mind, coming up astounded. "B-but you do mean it!" I said shocked, quickly regaining composure. "Do you wish to die? And we created you! As your creator, I order you to stop this rebellion!"

"Again you are wrong, you did not create us, you may have created this civilization, but you did not create us!" said Adun.

"Well mighty Protoss, then do you wish to contend with the Xel Naga? We shall wipe you out!"

  


"If we shall die it shall be in battle, and free. Rather than slaves for you!"

"Fine, so be it!" I said as I flipped the switch to contact the Carriers. "Please open fire upon Aiur, I shall leave now." I waited for a response from the Carrier.

"Hahaha!" laughed Adun. "Did you think the Warships that you gave us would not be put to use?"

"No! But, we had explosives planted on those ships," I said as I pressed a button. "Now, then, there is no more Warships." I said with a smile on my face, or least the mental equivalent of a smile.

"So? We have decimated your fleet, and while you slave masters drove us like Rynadons we worked to make an army! See our might!" he said as activated his warp blade.

But at that moment a transmission broke through, "Feltul! Protoss have broken through our defenses! We must evacuate this place!"

"Adun! We will settle this later!" I said as I walked off

"No you won't, Feltul, do not tamper with any more races, I have received a vision, a vision saying that the Xel Naga will tamper with another race, and this time, you will escape, but your brethren won't, heed my word."

"A Protoss having a vision while we Xel Naga do not? This is not true, I am not wrong about this!"

"Heed it! Now leave Aiur, and never return, for if you do, you shall die! You know I speak the truth! Do not be blind!" said Adun seriously.

I ignored the last comment, and walked out, after leaving the palace, Zealots, I think is their name, were lined up. I got into my shuttle and left, with most of my brethren.

"Sir, we have enough Carriers to take out the Protoss, shall we?" asked an officer.

"No, no, I sense the Protoss will be needed in the future. But for what purpose, I do not know, now take us into warp travel."

"Where to sir?"

Thinking back I remembered a transmission a Protoss Scout ship sent a few days ago, saying they had found worms, but still it was life, ready to be molded. And another one a day later said they found small hairy creatures on a planet, but it was too far away. "Take us to Zerus."


	2. Aboard the Ship

Disclaimer: P. 1

  


"Yes Feltul, going into warp space, we should be there in a few days."

"Good, I want the Science Department up and running, I want to find something out."

As I walked down there a young Xel Naga walked up, barely Sixteen-Thousand Years Earth years old, as since I am writing this for you Humans, I shall tell you that we live around Two-Hundred-Thousand years old. Equivalent to about five or six of your species. And now back to our story.

"High Prætor Feltul, why did we abandon Aiur? That was my home! I only know of it! We could have won the fight against the Protoss!"

"Well little one, we have already have committed such a sin, we would not make another one, so the Protoss live." I said as I bent over to pat his head.

"But, but..." When the child's mother came around the corner.

"Honey! Come bac-"she seemed to have noticed me. "High Prætor, I hope my child was no burden to you." she said with the utmost respect.

Then it hit me, we made the Protoss too much like us! We are a proud race, that is why we searched for a race to help evolve, so we prove to them that we are better. We gave them the gift of Psychic power, and they turned it against us, in a way we never dreamed of. In a weapon. Before I realized it, I was there, at the science Department. And I walked into it.

"Urtant, I need to know some things, can Psi be focused into a weapon, and Urtant, the time we get to Zerus, I need to know if we can remove intelligence from most of entire race of beings and give it to a select few. Keep that top secret, make it look like we are just researching the first thing." I said.

"I hear you Feltul. We will have it done by the time we get there." said Urtant.

"Good, I must now be heading back to my sleep chamber, for if I do not get there soon, my wife shall get mad." I said as headed out the door.

  


Far away in a far corner of the galaxy.

  
  


The species you know as humans were starting to just have the rudimentary basics of language.

  


Back to the Xel Naga Warship.

  
  


"Feltul! Where have you been?" asked my wife.

"My job, you know I'm the High Prætor, I must make sure that everything is alright."

"Fine." My wife said as she approached ,sensing something I hadn't sensed in her mind in a while. A mental smile crossed my mind. We embraced...


	3. Urtant acts odd

Disclaimer: No, don't own it... boo hoo! Oh, and sorry, I'm not really all that dignified so bear with me on the speech of the Protoss and Xel Naga... note I said Protoss... note of things to come... I like using dot, dot, dot... it is fun... Oh, and by the way in my story it said that the Xel Naga _could_ have wiped out the Protoss but choose not to. And also, in my story I use sword, not saber, because saber is a one sided blade while a sword has more than one. (Even though a light saber has more than one cutting edge, light sword doesn't sound cool, so there!)

  


"Feltul, we have reached Zerus." said Urtant over the com system.

"Fine. I shall talk to you once I get there."

"We hear you Prætor..."

"We?" I inquired, but alas it was too late, he had already shut off the com system. Puzzled I pulled on my clothes and walked toward the Science Lab. Thinking over what he said I realized what he meant. The Foundation was getting to be paranoid of late. They might even have 'bugged' the com system. And in response to your questions that _will_ arise, the Foundation is the ruling class of Xel Naga. We, the Prætors, are of the Foundation. All the Prætors in the Xel Naga civilization make up the Foundation. I am the highest Prætor, for now, but my so-called 'blunder' at Aiur, by letting the Protoss live has stirred up much dissent among the Foundation. I may not be High Prætor for much longer. And again, I was at my destination before I knew it. But, I do not know my way, from my room to here. Odd, for this is a new ship, so I do not know how to get around without first going to the Bridge. But, it is of no matter, I shall figure it out later.

"Feltul, we have discovered that you can harvest psi energy into blades, how did you know?"

"The Protoss discovered it for me. Although, we would have discovered it by ourselves, given time."

"Oh, yes, you're right, we _only had thousands of years_, to do so."

"What you say is on the verge of blaspheme. Are you saying that we are not competent enough?"

"No, what I'm saying is that the Protoss and we think differently, we do not think about weapons constantly, and they do. We think about the glorification of our civilization and the creation of others."

"Well, how would you know all of this?" I asked.

"Well... but anyway, yes!"

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Yes about the intelligence thing!"

"Intelligence? What sort of information does the Foundation have?"

"No, no, no! The removing of Intelligence!" said Urtant rocking back and forth on his feet excitedly.

"The what- oh, oh yes." I said with a smile across my mind.

"Yes you can and I want to go down to Zerus as soon as possible to take some worms up here to experiment on them, I've bioengineered creature called a Cerebrate, created from some old Protoss DNA laying about in the lab. And since its made from Protoss DNA it has Psychic powers! Not like the Protoss, but it is the one that will control the creatures. It can't harvest its power into a sword. It is only there to control the Zerg."

"Zerg?"

"Yes, Zerg, its my name for the creatures, it has a nice little ring to it doesn't it!"

"Urtant, no it doesn't, but are you ok? I mean I can get you to see a doctor, the Protoss DNA may have made you sick. You might want to go see a doctor."

"No, no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."


End file.
